erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Professions
Following is a list of professions available to Shinobi -- these professions provide a rough guideline for your growth as you progress through your Shinobi career. They are not absolute, and as you master one profession you can dip into another. Shinobi Professions *General Profession **General Shinobi are your average ninja -- they typically learn a variety of techniques, and balance between the three core tenets (Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu). They're the most flexible and versatile profession. **General shinobi are not very common. *Clan Specialist **Clan Shinobi are just that -- shinobi who possess a Kekkei Genkai and/or Hidden Technique, and choose to get the most out of it that they can. This frequently makes them a force to be reckoned with; good examples of this type of Shinobi are Hyuuga, Nara, and Kaguya. *Scout/Assassin **Scouts are an important part of Shinobi -- fast, accurate, and deadly, these are the Hunter-nin, the ANBU, the assassins of the Shinobi world. They specialize in stealth and reconnaisance, and are skilled at information warfare. *Elementalist **These are the artillery of Shinobi -- masters of elemental chakra. Every Shinobi's chakra aligns with one to three of the five elements, but these Shinobi focus heavily on those elements -- frequently, they can even learn to use elements they aren't naturally aligned to. Elementalists are dangerous to fight alone, but knowledge of their specialty can reveal a weakness. *Puppeteer **These are Shinobi trained in one of Sunagakure's most closely guarded secrets: ninja puppetry. They control unfeeling, uncaring war machines packed to the brim with weaponry and tricks, and skilled ones can control upwards of three puppets at once, making them a major force to be reckoned with. In addition, there are rumors of a darker side to Puppetry... *Fan User **Another of Sunagakure's secret techniques, these Shinobi use giant fans, Kyodai Sensu, to amplify Wind element techniques to immense levels. They can level areas and cause wide-spread destruction when fully realized, but their close-range capabilities can be lacking. *Iron Sand **Essentially an offshoot of the Clan profession, these are Shinobi who, either by hard work or some miracle of luck, can use their chakra to create a magnetic field and control fine particles of metal, known as "Iron Sand". While rare, these Shinobi hold a deadly ability, and are extremely versatile. *Medic **A combat support role, Medics are Shinobi who learn the ins and outs of the human body, as well as specialized ninjutsu techniques to heal the body, remove poisons, regenerate cells, and other miraculous effects. They are often assigned to mission teams in order to keep the combatants alive, but Medics themselves are not helpless -- they are frequently skilled in poisons, and their knowledge of the human body can be used for harm as well as for help. *Taijutsu **Extremely specialized Shinobi occasionally choose to focus their efforts on Taijutsu -- whether through combining their element into a fighting style, or utilizing the forbidden Eight Gates, these shinobi are unbelievably dangerous in close combat. Fast, tough, and strong, these Shinobi train their bodies even further than most, allowing them to perform superhuman feats with ease. *Genjutsu **Genjutsu specialists tend to be rare, but extremely dangerous -- these Shinobi specialize in the art of psychological and mental warfare, using tricks, information, and most of all Genjutsu to trap, torture, or drive their enemies insane. Genjutsu can be difficult to counter, but these shinobi often have other tricks up their sleeve just in case. *Fuuinjutsu **A support role. Fuuinjutsu is a broad subject, ranging from mundane weapon seals to sealing Bijuu into objects -- and nearly anything in between. Fuuinjutsu experts choose to focus all their attentions into this field, and are often kept away from fights, being placed in command hubs where their skills in sealing, barriers, and other techniques can be most useful. Most shinobi learn some Fuuinjutsu during their careers. *Sensory-nin **A support role. These are Shinobi who awaken their mind's eye, allowing them to sense and sometimes even see the presence of chakra. Different levels of skill exist between sensor-nin; while some can only sense chakra nearby, some can sense it up to miles away, extremely accurately, and even differentiate between types of chakra. These shinobi are usually sent with mission teams or kept in a command hub where they can provide valuable information. *Weapon Specialist **While all Shinobi are trained in the use of tools and weapons, these Shinobi turn weapons into an art. Perfect accuracy with dozens, even hundreds of weapons is the hallmark of these shinobi, and they can often turn the tide of a battle, sending a hail of destructive knives and shuriken onto their opponents. *Kenjutsu Expert **These are Shinobi who choose to augment their abilities with a sword, usually a katana; often, these shinobi are fast and deadly, closing distance with their opponents to put their weapon to use. Some ninja of this type are seen with large or unique swords, amplifying their destructive power with the special quality of their chosen weapon. Other Professions *Samurai **Information Coming Soon! *Priest/ess **Information Coming Soon! Category:Guides and Information